3D scanning systems (i.e., 3D scanners) are systems that can sense a physical object (e.g., detect the range/distance of surfaces) in order to obtain information about the object's shape. 3D scanners may be used for a variety of purposes. 3D scanners may serve as the interface between a human and a computing system (e.g., game console). 3D scanners may also be used to create 3D computer models (e.g., scene restoration). In addition, 3D scanners are important for the non-contact, automatic measurement of dimensions that is often required in industry. For example, 3D scanners are used in the shipping/freight industry to help compute dimensional weight and calculate shipping costs.
3D scanners may use a variety of technologies to sense a physical object. Optical sensing is desirable in many circumstances because no physical contact with the object is required. A structured-light 3D scanner projects a pattern of light (i.e., light pattern) into a field of view. Distortions to the light pattern caused by an object in the field of view are imaged and analyzed to create a range image, in which each pixel has a value that correlates with range (i.e., the distance from the 3D scanner to a surface). The range image may be analyzed to obtain the dimensions of the object.
It is common to use a fixed-position, structured-light 3D scanner to measure objects that vary in range and in size. Projecting a single light pattern imposes limitations on the objects that may be dimensioned. These limitations may prevent the dimensioning of some objects and/or may slow the dimensioning process (e.g., by requiring some adjustment). What is more, users of such systems may require training to handle these limitations, thereby undermining the 3D scanner's advantages of simplicity and automation.
A need exists for a 3D scanner that can dimension a wide variety objects by automatically sensing and adapting to the different scanning requirements for each object (e.g., range, size, etc.).